


The Lesson

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: During Canon, M/M, Not quite PWP but close, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Gojyo and Hakkai spend some time in the classroom.





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



As the villagers had promised, the schoolroom was a mess, with furniture overturned and a suspicious red smear just a foot away from the teacher's desk.

"That's not blood," Goku said, the second they walked through the door. "There's no blood smell in here at all."

Hakkai walked over, kneeled down, and tentatively dipped a finger in it. "Sticky," he said. He lifted it up to his nose, smelled, and then tentatively tasted it. "It's pomegranate juice."

Sanzo rolled his eyes. 

For once, Gojyo agreed. "So she _did_ run away."

"That girl did seem to think her teacher had a secret beau," Hakkai said. "And she was a rather perceptive child." He got back up. "It would also explain why the desk is intact. She probably couldn't quite bear to destroy it."

"So this was a complete waste of our time," Sanzo said, and sighed overdramatically. "Sounds right."

Hakkai had walked over to the desk and was methodically examining it. "At least they've promised us a meal, and a place to stay. I remember I always used to hide plum candies back--" He smiled, delighted, and produced a delicate scrap of paper. "Ah-ha. It looks like one of the love notes slipped back behind the drawer. It's even signed."

Sanzo snatched it out of his hand. "Let's get this over with," he said. "Hakkai, make sure there's nothing else there." He glanced over at Gojyo, his expression giving the orders: _Stay with him and make sure he doesn't drift off into Crazytown._ Gojyo nodded. Sometimes taking orders from the shitty priest grated, but they were both in agreement on this one.

"Of course," Hakkai said, but he was already working on the tiny drawer in the middle of the desk. "I'll bring anything else that might hint at where the lovebirds might be headed."

"Any other good places to look?" Gojyo asked, as Sanzo and the monkey trotted off in the direction of the town hall.

"Hn?"

"For, I don't know. Love notes. Plum candy. Anything good."

Hakkai looked up at him, and he hadn't been listening to Gojyo at all, and that wasn't great. "Oh," he said, reality seeping back in a little. "The coat rack, perhaps. Sometimes things slip down there. I remember I always used to find at least one insulting note at harvest time."

"What?" Gojyo said, crossing over to the row of pegs. "No 'Mr. Cho is such a hottie, I wish he was single?'"

"Once in a while," he said. "But they were usually quite young."

"Usually?"

"The older students usually went to work in the fields or to apprenticeships. Occasionally one would stay on, but it was rare." 

"So what'd they do?" The coat rack didn't have anything interesting. Too bad, really.

"Lingering glances, mostly."

"That's all?"

He laughed. "That's all. Sorry things were no more salacious than that."

"No one came up and tried to seduce you?" Gojyo said.

"We had a one-room schoolhouse, Gojyo. I haven't the faintest idea how anyone would try it."

"Oh, I know," Gojyo said. He looked over at Hakkai, still at the desk, half-lost in his memories. _Oh, fuck it._

The door didn't have a lock, but there was a broom, and Gojyo hadn't spent all that time running from half-crazy youkai without being able to prop a door closed. "Mr. Cho?" he asked, when he was sure it was secure enough. "Can I just have a second with you?"

"I--" Hakkai looked up. "What?"

It was't as hard as it might have been to make himself smaller, slouch his shoulders, pull his hair back more like he wore it when he was a kid. "I'm having some trouble understanding the assignment, Mr. Cho."

Hakkai was smart, which Gojyo always had liked about him. His eyes went up and down Gojyo, surprised for a second, then confused, then...hungry.

 _That_ was more like it. Gojyo scratched the back of his neck, feigning uncertainty, innocence. "It's really hard, and I just--I was wondering if you could go over it with me. You know. Step by step."

"I suppose I could...give you a little time," he said. "Come closer, won't you?"

"I'd sure like that," Gojyo said. "You know, sometimes the numbers just all swim together in my head." He walked over so that he and Hakkai were side-by-side, facing the desk. "Like this," he said, tapping at a piece of paper that, to be fair, did have some numbers on it. 

"Mr. Sha," Hakkai said, his voice sharpening just a little. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been working very hard to fail these tests," Hakkai said, pulling one finger across the back of Gojyo's right knuckle. "Far more than a simple error or random selection. You're making yourself look less capable than you actually are."

"I dunno what you're talking about," he said, and stepped back a little from the desk.

Right into Hakkai. "Mr. Sha. I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." His right hand moved to cover Gojyo's. "I think you intend something more than extra tutoring."

"Mr. Cho," Gojyo said, putting an extra, nervous quaver into his voice. "What--"

"I think," Hakkai said, stepping further behind Gojyo, pulling his hand back, a slow, deliberate touch as he put his left hand on Gojyo's waist. "I think you've been wanting my attention for quite some time." 

Fuck. Gojyo was half-hard in his jeans. "You're--you're a good teacher, Mr. Cho."

"You're a good student," he said. "You're attentive. You don't act up in class. You've been..." His right hand traveled down Gojyo's hip. "A very, very good boy."

Gojyo bit his lower lip. "I want to be good for you," he said. "Very good."

"But that means you can't keep lying to me, Mr. Sha."

"Gojyo," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me--if you want me to do that. Call me Gojyo."

"All right, Gojyo." Hakkai's fingers caught in his belt loop; a thumb slipped into his jeans, touching his skin. "If you insist. But no more lies?"

"No," he said. "No more lies."

"Very well," he said. "And you'll be very good for me, won't you?"

Gojyo nodded. "Just--please Mr. Sha. I want--you. Want you so bad I can't focus. Just wanna--"

"Shh," Hakkai said. "I'll take very, very good care of you, Gojyo." His left hand slid across Gojyo's waist to his fly. "Now stay still for me, and do exactly as I say."

Gojyo nodded again. Fuck, he was hard. Hakkai was, too, though aside from the brush of his erection at Gojyo's ass when he moved, he couldn't have told. Hakkai's voice was steady, cool as ice as he unbuttoned Gojyo's fly, unzipped it, pulled his jeans and shorts fully over his ass to expose his skin. The stove had gone out a long time ago, and the air felt cool. "Is that all right, Mr. Cho?"

"Very, very good," Hakkai said, and slapped, flat-handed, at his ass. Gojyo almost bit though his lip trying not to jump in response. "Would you like me to fuck you, Gojyo?"

"Oh, shit, fuck, yes," and he'd always been proud of being able to go from zero to sixty as the situation demanded, but this was about eighty. But shit, he needed this. "Please."

"I suppose, since you've promised to behave, I could...consider it." His hand cupped Gojyo's ass, almost patting it, the way he tested a melon for freshness at the market. "Do you think it will improve your grade point average?"

"I'll get straight As," he said. "Promise, Mr. Cho."

"Well, if you put it like that." Gojyo stayed in place as Hakkai grabbed something from the desk drawer. "I'll give you what you need."

Gojyo couldn't spread his legs much with his jeans still confining his legs, but he did his best, and when Hakkai reached behind him, his fingers cool and slick with what Gojyo hoped like fuck was lotion from the teacher's desk, he leaned back into the pressure. Fuck, it was good, and fucked if Hakkai wasn't good at what he did. "Give it to me hard," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Hard," he said. "Mr. Cho. Please."

"Yes, good," he said. "Very good. I'm afraid I can't take too much time now, but for your next lesson--" The fingers slid out, and Hakkai's cock slid in, and Gojyo gasped, hard, trying to spread his legs further, trying not to move, just like Hakkai had asked, like Hakkai wanted. 

"Mr. Cho," he said. "Is--is this what you want? It's good?"

"You're being so good," Hakkai said, his voice slow and smooth. "So very good for me, Gojyo. Just wait. And I'll give you this. Just what you need."

"Please," he said, and his voice felt small, and it didn't feel as much like playing any more.

And then Hakkai put a hand on each of his hips and thrust all the way in, hard, brutal, and Gojyo stopped thinking, held onto the edge of the desk with all he could. Hakkai pulled out, in, fucking him deep and rough. Just like he liked. Just what he'd wanted. "Very good," Hakkai breathed into his ear. "You're such a good boy for me." 

There was an edge of pain to it, and that made it better, sweeter. _Don't stop,_ Gojyo thought, but he couldn't put words to it. He just rode it out.

Hakkai came first, balls-deep inside him, and Gojyo didn't dare move his hand over to his own cock until Hakkai reached over to jerk him off. Everything went blue and white as he came, heat washing over him. Sound and color came back, filtering in as Hakkai slid out slowly, so slowly.

"Shit," Gojyo said, when he could talk.

"Very good work, Mr. Cho," Hakkai said, his voice rough at the edges. "I'm very proud of you."

"We are so fucked up," Gojyo said, and heard Hakkai laugh, bitter, behind him. 

"Now, now," Hakkai said, stepping back. "I've been told that many, many perfectly normal human beings enjoy a bit of roleplay."

"Normal, huh? I wonder what that's like."

"Yes," Hakkai said, and Gojyo heard him zipping up his fly. "Me too."


End file.
